1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a protection apparatus, and particularly to an automatic power-off protection apparatus against leakage current.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical appliances such as computers, washing machines, microwave-ovens, air-conditioners, refrigerators, and the like provides conveniences and better quality of life. However, these appliances must depend on electricity to function and this dependence has it drawbacks. One drawback is current leakage. Current leakage in a high humidity environment, such as in the bathroom is extremely dangerous. When someone enters a bathroom where there is a current leakage and a wet floor, the moisture may short circuit the electrical appliances, he or she could be electrocuted if he or she makes contact with the leakage current. Therefore, if the current leakage is not prevented, electrical appliances are a potential safety hazard.
Therefore, a heretofore need exists in the industry to overcome the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.